Le mur
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Toute sa vie, Shizuo avait senti un mur le séparant des autres. Kadota/Shizuo, fluff, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Le mur_**  
Genre: **_Romance, fluff, un peu d'humour et de drama_**  
Rating: **_K+_**  
Personnages: **_Kadota et Shizuo, mention de plusieurs autres personnages__  
_**Résumé: **_Toute sa vie, Shizuo avait senti un mur le séparant des autres._

**Dédicaces: **_À Maori-chan qui, grâce à un RP, m'a inspiré cette fic. Je sais que tu n'adores pas les couples avec Shizuo (autre que Shizaya évidemment ^^'), aussi je ne crois pas que tu passes par ici, mais si c'est le cas, sache que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu écrire ce qui germait déjà dans ma tête (et notre séance RP était super, en passant ^^)!_

_À Moïra-chan, qui m'a beaucoup aidé simplement en écrivant sur Kadota (allez voir son texte, l'est trop génial!) et en me parlant de ce couple qui est trop, trop géant! ^^ C'est aussi en quelques sortes une contrepartie de son texte (bien que le sien était du Kadota/Izaya), vous allez comprendre si vous l'avez lu (sinon c'est pas grave, vous allez comprendre quand même)._

**Note: **_Un très petit texte sur ce couple qui est mon tout récent favori. Une tentative de fluff, à vous de voir si c'est réussi (même si ça fait un peu angst par bouts ^^'). Enfin, je vous laisse lire, pensez-en ce que vous en penserez!_

* * *

Toute sa vie, Shizuo avait senti un mur le séparant des autres – _monstre_. Constitué de ce que les gens pensaient – sans jamais oser lui dire –, mais qui se ressentait dans leurs moindres gestes, leurs moindres regards, leurs moindres paroles. Ce que Shizuo sentait, bien qu'il n'était pas très bon pour comprendre ce genre de choses – _monstre_.

Personne, personne ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un être humain, un garçon normal. Kasuka était le seul, le seul à lui dire Grand frère, le seul à ne pas prendre garde autour de lui, le seul à agir avec lui comme avec n'importe qui. Tous, tous, agissaient comme s'il était une bête étrange, dangereuse, intéressante.

Il y avait ceux, les normaux, qui ne le regardaient toujours que du coin de l'œil, qui tremblaient dès qu'il les regardait, qui essayaient toujours, toujours, de ne pas le fâcher – et c'était toujours, toujours, ce qui le fâchait. Ils agissaient comme s'il n'existait pas, peut-être pour avoir moins peur de lui, et quand ils prenaient conscience de son existence, c'était toujours pour s'excuser – alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

Il y avait ceux, les ignorants, qui ne le connaissait pas encore, par un concours de circonstances extraordinaire, et qui s'amusait alors à le provoquer, sans savoir ce qu'ils récolteraient. Ceux qui se moquaient de lui sans même le connaitre, sans même comprendre la menace, et qui, dès le départ, ne l'aimaient pas.

Il y avait ceux, les intrigués, qui le regardaient toujours, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, pour tenter de comprendre sa monstruosité. Shinra, le meilleur exemple, son «ami», qui semblait le pousser à se battre, encore, pour montrer toujours plus sa force, celle qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Celui qui, quand ils étaient ensemble, lui rappelait, à chacune de ses paroles et de ses actions, sa condition – _monstre_.

Il y avait celui, le moqueur, qui lui rappelait, de par sa simple existence, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé de lui-même. Celui qui, en plus de le stimuler à se fâcher, encore et toujours, se moquait de lui, lui rappelait sans cesse que tout ce qui l'intéressait en lui, que tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le _monstre_.

Shizuo avait toujours senti un mur épais le séparant du reste de l'humanité. Son petit frère était le seul à savoir pénétrer cet immense mur. Shizuo était seul, seul avec ce mot qui toujours l'accompagnait – _monstre_.

Parmi la foule d'humains qu'il effrayait et ceux qu'il amusait, il y avait une exception. Un adolescent, pourtant banal, qui ne prenait part à rien, ne choisissait aucun camp. Au départ, Shizuo l'avait ignoré, par négligence. C'était lui qui était venu vers le monstre qu'il était, c'était lui qui, par une fin de journée qui avait été ensoleillée, s'était simplement présenté à lui – Kadota Kyohei.

Shizuo n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Pourquoi ce beau jour, sous le soleil qui se couchait, cet adolescent pourtant normal lui avait donné son nom. Il n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi il avait tenu à bander ses blessures, ni pourquoi il lui avait souri, même très subtilement. Comment un simple garçon avait pu briser le mur qu'il s'était construit, que tout le monde avait construit autour de lui.

À partir de ce jour-là, Shizuo n'avait plus été complètement seul. Kyohei ne lui parlait presque pas, mais après la plupart de ses batailles, il était là, à traiter ses blessures et à lui reprocher, au creux de ses yeux gris, de ne pas prendre soin de lui – sans jamais le dire à voix haute, pourtant. Il était là aussi le midi, parfois, sur le toit, quand Shizuo, pour une fois, ne poursuivait pas sa Némésis ou s'était échappé de l'un des nombreux discours de son supposé ami.

Shizuo ne lui parlait presque pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à comprendre. Kyohei restait pour lui un mystère, un mystère plus grand encore que sa force surhumaine, plus grand encore que sa propre aversion pour la violence. Il était simplement tout ce que lui-même n'avait jamais su être : posé, calme, pourtant courageux quand il le fallait.

Pour Kyohei, il n'était pas une exception. Il traitait les gens avec la même attitude, sans faire d'exception, et venait en aide à qui en avait besoin. Il n'y avait aucun arrière pensé derrière ses actes, toujours qu'une simple inquiétude, et qu'une envie : ne jamais, au grand jamais, prendre parti.

Shizuo, pour une fois, n'était plus une exception. Pour une fois, quelqu'un ne faisait pas attention à lui plus qu'aux autres. Pour une fois, quelqu'un le traitait comme un simple humain. C'était peut-être ce qui avait fait tomber le mur entre eux deux.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce que le blond savait, c'était qu'il n'était plus tout à fait seul, et qu'il ne survivrait pas à le devenir de nouveau. Ce qu'il savait aussi sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était que l'envie de Kyohei de ne pas prendre parti commençait à lui faire du mal. Simplement parce que, tout comme il l'aidait, lui, il aidait parfois l'autre, celui qui était beaucoup moins humain que lui.

Quelques fois, Shizuo se retrouvait seul avec ses blessures, et il savait où était son nouvel ami – s'il osait l'appeler ainsi. Il était avec son pire ennemi, à traiter ses blessures tout comme il le faisait pour lui-même. À ces moments-là, il avait excessivement mal. La neutralité était à double tranchant – le seul qui l'acceptait aidait celui qui le transformait en _monstre_. Celui qui faisait de sa vie entière un véritable calvaire, un enfer.

Quand il se retrouvait seul, à trainer son corps comme un fardeau, le mur tout autour de lui se reconstruisait peu à peu, toujours plus haut, toujours plus épais, toujours plus imposant. Quand Kyohei lui revenait, c'était toujours plus difficile pour lui de le briser, encore et toujours, parce qu'il _le _brisait tout en même temps.

Ramasser les pots cassés, Shizuo y était habitué. C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois, il se reconstruisait, toujours plus fort – comme son propre corps qui, à chaque fracture, n'en devenait que plus résistant.

Kyohei n'avait surement pas conscience de quoi que ce soit et Shizuo, bien souvent, lui en était reconnaissant. Il lui permettait de se maintenir entier, de ne pas succomber, d'être toujours plus fort, pour pouvoir supporter – _monstre_. Pourtant, dans quelques instants de faiblesse, sa propre frayeur de lui-même transparaissait dans ses yeux, et il se demandait toujours s'il avait vu, s'il avait compris.

Un jour, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Kyohei l'avait regardé et Shizuo n'avait pas compris. Ce n'était pas son regard normal, celui qui le regardait comme un humain normal. C'était beaucoup plus, beaucoup trop, et Shizuo n'en avait que plus peur. Ce qu'il aimait de lui, ce qu'il lui reprochait tout à la fois, s'était évanoui complètement de son regard et pour une fois, il s'était senti unique, sans pour autant se sentir monstre.

Kyohei lui avait souri, un tout petit peu, et son regard semblait dire beaucoup trop de choses, mais sa bouche se taisait. Le blond voulait détourner le regard, mais il se perdait dans le gris des pupilles de son seul ami, de celui qui le considérait comme un humain, de celui qui _l'aimait_.

Ses paupières s'étaient abaissées, tout naturellement, pour le laisser exposé au soleil, aux éléments, à Shizuo. Ce dernier, sans tout à fait comprendre, s'était laissé aller à son instinct et avait, très lentement, déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À peine quelques secondes, un souffle, un frôlement et tout était déjà fini. Shizuo s'était retourné, un peu honteux, un peu confus, et avait rougi. Kyohei avait rouvert ses yeux et s'était tourné vers son ami rougissant, un sourire ornant son visage. Il lui avait dit, le plus naturellement du monde :

_Shizuo, je t'aime._

Le mur s'était complètement écroulé, anéanti, pulvérisé par une seule phrase. Le mot qu'on lui imposait depuis toujours – _monstre –_ semblait enfin se taire. Il n'était qu'un adolescent normal, qui avait enfin compris pourquoi il était si dévasté quand son ami ne prenait pas son parti. Il n'était qu'un homme qui, sous le coup de l'émotion, n'avait pu empêcher une larme de couler, par soulagement, par bonheur, par amour.

Kyohei l'avait regardé et essuyé la larme qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Il l'avait regardé de ses yeux gris, remplis du sentiment qui rendait Shizuo unique. Il l'avait regardé, dans l'attente d'une réponse, qui n'était jamais venue, n'avait jamais pu franchir les lèvres du blond. Une réponse qu'il avait lue dans les yeux chocolat de celui qu'il n'oserait plus appeler seulement _ami_.

Il avait enfin abaissé ses paupières et cette fois, il avait vraiment pris parti : ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, un peu moins hésitant que l'autre l'avait fait, et avait entamé un baiser qu'il avait fait durer une éternité. Plus rien autour n'avait existé, le regard des autres s'était enfin évanoui, les laissant seuls, tous les deux.

Shizuo ne comprenait toujours pas, mais peu lui importait. Le soleil était chaud, le ciel bleu et, pour une fois, il n'était plus seul. Le mur n'était plus qu'un tas de sable, que le vent emporterait au loin, très loin.


End file.
